User blog:Artoria's Bike/EMIYA Alter Theory
In Epic of Remnant trailer, for each chapter there are a bunch of keywords. In Episode I: Shinjuku Phantom Incident, one of the keywords was Ally of JusticePerpetrator of Evil (正義の味方邪悪なる者, Seigi no MikataJyaaku-naru Mono?). Midway into the trailer there is what seems to be a silhouette of a man with the same build as EMIYA, but with two gunblades. And at the end of the trailer there is Musashi, a hot dark skinned chick with a hot thick ass I would want to spank all day, a loli and a scary black man with thick lips (having no trace of being Japanese whatsoever) with the gunblades as seen in the silhouette and we are shown that the blades appear to be Kanshou and Bakuya. So with it we are presented with Ally of Justice and a man that looks like an African version of EMIYA. In the early datamine, there was a Servant who was to be released as EMIYA Alter. So if we are to be believe that this black man may be an Alter variant of EMIYA, what could his origin be? There is little we know about EMIYA's backstory. Even in FSN we only get glimpses and a few references to it. Even when Nasu was asked in a recent interview how different EMIYA's experience in the holy grail war was, all he said was that EMIYA experienced the Fate route, but without saving Artoria's heart and later going to London with Rin to pursue his dream of becoming a Hero of Justice. He trained stubbornly, had a reverse Michael Jackson (latte option), got white hair, became less stupid, and grew 20cm (either through drugs, body modification or overuse projection magecraft that even Nasu doesn't know) gaining that Superhero body build (even though his weight suggest that he may be skinny if he was real). He fought beings similar to Angra Mainyu, got his Mystic Code from Ciel and made a contract with the world to become a Counter Guardian. He also became a hero killing terrorists and what not and he regretted it because he did. Then after becoming a Heroic Spirit he travelled across time to kill more people as a Counter Guardian making him regret becoming a hero. Now how did his life end? In the Chapter Answer (or Episode 19 of UBW Ufotable anime if you are too lazy to read the VN), while EMIYA explained what little the viewer can get out of his life story after the Holy Grail War, he mentions becoming a scapegoat for a conflict that occurred, and in the end was branded as the mastermind and was hanged. Fate/Extra suggests that a friend betrayed him because he would cut down evil wherever it exists, which led to him being branded as a mastermind leading to his execution. So what if EMIYA Alter is the manifestation of the image burned into people's minds that EMIYA was not a Superhero but a Supervillain? It is interesting to note that in the trailer of Epic of Remnant, the words Perpetrator of Evil is written in small print along with the words Ally of Justice. What if Perpetrator of Evil refers to the conflict that EMIYA gives reference to that ended in him being branded as a mastermind? It wouldn't be far-fetched if that is the case. After all we did get Jeanne Alter, who is pretty much the image of Gilles de Rais had of Jeanne after her death and what she would have felt towards God and the people. She was pretty much the witch that the English viewed her as during her time. So it is quite possible that EMIYA Alter is an Alter that is of a similar nature to Jeanne Alter based on the image that people perceived them. As for why he is black instead of white, he may be the same case as Ushiwakamaru. Why was Ushiwakamaru darker colored instead of pale? Maybe because of them being both Asians. Why are Jeanne Alter, Cu Alter and Saber Alter more paler than their usual selves? Perhaps because of them being Caucasians. Maybe becoming an Alter involves changing color to the extreme depending on what skin you have originally. Ushiwakamaru may seem fair skin, but then again this is a warrior who fought most of her life, so she may have been exposed to the sun, meaning that if she had been real, she would have had darker skin compared to an Asian woman who stays indoors all day. In conclusion, EMIYA Alter may be of a similar nature to Jeanne Alter. The reason as for why Perpetrator of Evil is written in small print with Ally of Justice may be a direct reference to the conflict that branded EMIYA as the perpetrator which may have led to people's perception of him being a Supervillain. As an add-on, there is also the keyword TraitorDouble Cross (裏切り者ダブルクロス, UragirimonoDaburu Kurosu?). Perhaps it's EMIYA's friend that betrayed him? Sakura? Issei? Rin? Only time will tell. Hopefully this Episode would expand on EMIYA's backstory. But until then this is just a theory that can be disproven as soon as Episode I of Epic of Remnant gets released. Category:Blog posts